User talk:Flystar55555/1
This is my first talk. See my new one here. =Flystar55555 Please read= As a sysop, can you remove the "Illegal" from CP trainer, as it is not 100% illegal, and it was put there by someone who has a particualr dislike and hate for it. They only wanted to spread the message of it's illegality and an article is not the place. Story about beginning of CP life How did you like the story on my user page?--Flystar55555 18:23, 11 May 2008 (UTC) [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 06:30, 26 May 2008 (UTC) I liked it Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 17:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Flystar55555! You 'shouldedit more "Mainspace" pages. Example: ! You don't need to edit the User page all the time --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 19:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Gryffindor High Council I am a Harry Potter fan, too. How can I join the Gryffindor High Council?~Ozker can you put me in your grand council? --Spongebobrocks09 01:40, 26 November 2008 (UTC) The Award Thanks a lot! ~Ozker You may not be technologically advanced, but I will make you an award.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 23:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Signature Test ''flystar55555 Speak to me!! 02:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) image:FFF.PNG AWARD!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 12:38, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I'll design a sig for you, too! If you have major computer problems, talk to TS, Sk8r, or BJ.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 12:41, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Flystar55555<--- Experiment!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 12:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Agent Ninja Speak to me!! 13:57, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Here's mine! Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 16:58, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Here: image:sockpuppets411Award.PNG--'''''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 17:44, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Here is my award: . Here you go! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 18:21, 9 November 2008 (UTC) here you go: --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God I trust. Go Skaters Everywhere 18:45, 9 November 2008 (UTC) On CP, I have 43,002 coins! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 18:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I gotta make 2000+ edits to bypass Yowuza and Barkjon on the thingy! I have the 5th most edits! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God I trust. Go Skaters Everywhere 18:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I just gotta keep it that way. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 18:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. I will be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God I trust. Go Skaters Everywhere 18:59, 9 November 2008 (UTC) yes I am here---!!!!!!!!!!19:49, 9 November 2008 (UTC)~~ You Rock! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God I trust.' Go Skaters Everywhere 19:51, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but What did I do to earn it? --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Well thanks! But I'm not an admin. If you think I should be one, vote here! Have my award for being so kind: This is how many edits you have: }} Put that on your user page! I have that on my user page, signed }} Hey Flystar! What's up? --Sk8rbluscatTALK 2 ME PEOPLE! 22:50, 9 November 2008 (UTC) YOU ROCK 'AND' ROLL!!!! --Sk8rbluscatTALK 2 ME 22:55, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I will probably be testing my signature out... playing with it on my talk page. --Sk8rbluscatTALK 2 ME 23:05, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I know that... I am still testing out my signature! I want it to be unique! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:26, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but I have one like it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I will take it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 01:11, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for that award I'm just wondering what I get it for.... anyways I'll be voting for you!!! Dunklebug 16:16, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Dunklebug Rollback You are now a rollback! Use the tool wisely. On how to use it, see: . Dancing Penguin (Talk to me! I dare you!) 23:21, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Your story It's really cool! I'm going to write my penguin's story pretty soon, only it's gonna be divided into chapters.. ~[[User:Ozker|Ozker]]I TOLD YA I'D SHOOT![[User:Ozker/Silly|q]] A tip on rollbacking, when I was just a rollback (And well, I am a rollback, but still) I would go and search in the recent changes. Or browse the glorious articles. Or try and be like a sysop and browse all of an item. and if you remove all of the content from a page, please leave a note saying that you are unable to delete bout you have gotten it ready for deletion. But browse the recent changes. Check every change. Then rollback!-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 01:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) hi!-- Соккпũpпëтс411 Woah... 12:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award Flystar55555! --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 18:28, 16 November 2008 (UTC) The Awesomeness Award! heres your awesomness award, Flystar55555! Signature...? I have been editing this wiki for several months, but i have not learned to create a signature! Please give me instructions on how to do so here. Thank you! Sutec 23:31, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote for/against/neutral for me? Go here: Project:Requests for adminship --Sk8rbluscat DON'T EAT BROWN SNOW! 18:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Wow Your response was really quick, thanks alot. sure, i'll copy your sig if u dont mind! You Are an Awesome Ninja! Its True! --Metalmanager King-Of-Kool 14:12, 24 November 2008 (UTC) HERE IS A AWARD Well, i never really met you, but here i go with a award. the cool spongy dudette award. well, u really deserve that. ok.. here's another. the TDI award. well, here. --Spongebobrocks09 02:07, 25 November 2008 (UTC) That Image Of Us Playing Card-Jitsu Here is the image name: Image:Me & Flystar.PNG Here is what it looks like: & Flystar55555]] Sorry I didn't upload it earlier, I was busy. -- Pingu Penguin Wanna talk? 15:33, 26 November 2008 (UTC) V.I.P pass Oh, sorry. your name seems like a girl. sorry. you are now officially a dude. --Spongebobrocks09 15:06, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Can you help me? Uh... i was wondering how to get templates because you have the member one and i'm a member too. --Spongebobrocks09 15:13, 28 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. i have been a member my whole life. Hello Flystar55555, whats up dude? was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ Talk to me!☻! 15:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) hey. I will meet you on Club Penguin. How 'bout Snow Day at the Iceberg was here!]] Jesus Loves you so he died for you! ☻☻☺☺ Talk to me!☻! 15:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. i've been trying to make the puffle and rockhopper one, but it failed for some reason. can you make a list of what to type to make a template? --Spongebobrocks09 15:25, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Never Mind. --Spongebobrocks09 15:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) WANNA MEET ME ON CP? So, wanna be my buddy? if so, go to snow board, iceberg. my penguin's name is 07sandy. he's a ultimate safe chat. i am a member. --Spongebobrocks09 15:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC) UMM.. WHAT? Last time i saw you, you were my buddy on CP, weren't you? and it's a meeting place in CP, just like your gryfindor thing. --Spongebobrocks09 19:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I took care of him/her I hope he/she does not use a PROXY server which could block everyone! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 20:22, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's talking station I changed block time to infinity! I don't want to have he/she blocking everyone! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 20:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) He/She swore! IDIOT! DIZZY I str00delized Dizzy's page and put the Ban and the Shame Templates up. I put Dizzy on the Wall o' Shame! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:05, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Well, if TurtleShroom blocks for over-using my power, I will need to tell him that there is a user that threatened to start Crisis III. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) No... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:17, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Done! I gave him the link to the page that has the history, too! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Ok... Done! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:38, 28 November 2008 (UTC) The crisis could start if an admin gets ticked off. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:42, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I am an admin. I hope I don't get ticked off! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:43, 28 November 2008 (UTC) -gulp- If people find out my password, GOODBYE CLUB PENGUIN WIKI! I can't let people find out my password. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 21:45, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Bad person, Dizzy144!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 21:54, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I was talking about Dizzy. --`[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I am dizzy because I spun around 10 times, really fast! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:10, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I put Special:Protectsite on! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Then I will tell everyone that the CPW is 100% protected.--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:15, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I'm watching SpongeBob! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:18, 28 November 2008 (UTC) No. The one SpongeBob turns a lot lighter than he usually is. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:21, 28 November 2008 (UTC) You're Pacific Time? Sweet! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Add 3 hours to your time, and it is my time! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:27, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I will put a picture of the Sidebar on here and circle Upload Image on it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) The Wikia Sidebar. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Use the PrintScreen button to take pictures of Clubpenguin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ' 22:48, 28 November 2008 (UTC) No... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! ''' 22:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) G'morning Flystar55555, what's up????? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 14:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) It's actually 6:13 AM out there, It is 9:13 here. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 14:13, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I just got up at about 9 AM, about 1/2 an hour ago. I'm watching SpongeBob! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 14:23, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Correct!! I am bored. SpongeBob --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME!w:c:clubpenguin:Image:Smile spin.gif 14:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I did! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! edits on CPW 14:36, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I did not say anything like that --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 15:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I checked the Shout Box (45 messages)and nothing on there said anything like that. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 15:23, 29 November 2008 (UTC) No it was not call on telephone. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 15:28, 29 November 2008 (UTC) It was call, as in "Call me Skater" or something like that. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 15:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) There are some people who don't care about Club Penguin! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 16:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC) yeah. Lego Star Wars on the Wii? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 17:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I am going to spin around again, so when I say I on your talk page, call me "Dizzy". --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 17:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 17:58, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, I am not Dizzy, I am dizzy from spinning around. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I forgot my password for Wikia. I am sorry, I am at my grandma's laptop. I need to call home to retrieve my password from Password Manager. I just guessed something, my name, and it worked! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:39, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I need to change it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:10, 30 November 2008 (UTC) If I could change it, I would be on the top of the list. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:22, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok... I changed that... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:29, 30 November 2008 (UTC) There are cool mice on this site! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:30, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hello! I have 2500 edits+ I will beat Barkjon by now, pretty soon. He has 2,800 something edits! I will have 3000 edits faster than you can say Peter Piper Picked A peck of Pickled Peppers 100 times! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hitting the Save button really fast????? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:45, 30 November 2008 (UTC) yeah--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:57, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Doing a nother section of dashes... ONLY to be edited by me! Editing my own Sandbox! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 18:45, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Sure, cool. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Talk. 00:57, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Meet Sure, I'm ready now! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 12:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC) RE:YOUR OPENION I looked at your comments about Dizzy, so should backspace her page except the "this user is on the wall of shame" thing? No, i hate any Str00del on here. i just don't want her have any words of destruction. Nice. Then did he or Turtleshroom Wall o' shame her? 2 things: do you know who dizzy really is and why did she do those bad things? is she still here? --Spongebobrocks09 15:29, 29 November 2008 (UTC) HEY FLYSTAR55555.... I just got the Password to a unlockable item. wannna know it? on page 13 of the book stoway (the one with rockhopper) the 22nd line from 8th from the left is jungle --Spongebobrocks09 18:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) RE: ANSWER him is it sorry, try good --Spongebobrocks09 18:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) what did you get? --Spongebobrocks09 18:19, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, It just won't work! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 18:30, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I found out my password! YESSS!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 23:36, 29 November 2008 (UTC) password. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:17, 30 November 2008 (UTC) You have far more edits than them. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 00:32, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re Ok. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:44, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't log in (BIG suprise) YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:46, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ok... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 18:47, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I'm on my way of making 3000 edits! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 21:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Making 3000 edits could get me BUREAUCRAT status! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 21:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Now I need to make a 3000 edit template! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] MEOW! 21:30, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Meet me I'm on Half Pipe, playing Card-jitsu. But i have to go. Maybe later I'll be on.-- Barkjon 23:01, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Hello Sorry. But CP is not working. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 00:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Because: CP is not working again, more non-member and member conflict and I have a little time to edit. Really my exam is near about 15 and 17th of December. - [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 00:32, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I Wish I Could... CP has issues loading, and it freezes a lot. When all of the glitches clear through, I would be delighted to meet you. Be in your Ninja costume! Some day, TurtleShroom Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station II I am editing CPW and watching Backyardigans. :P --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 14:14, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yes. If an IP address messages me on this Wiki and another Wiki, it will say You have new messages on Club Penguin Wiki, Rocket Science Wiki. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 14:21, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Hey What's up? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 22:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC) HEY CAN YOU............ Since, you're a boy, can you join my star wars club???? PLEASE??? oh, and please don't erase it. I no u don't like my pages, but can you tell other users to go to my star wars club with me? please. --Spongebobrocks09 20:02, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Yup Your awsome, why? [[User:Mrperson777|'''Mrperson777]] ニコラス. 22:09, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Meeting again Sorry, I have to go. Maybe another time!-- Barkjon 01:14, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry I got a wiki to uphold. Maybe later. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 01:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Elitist How do you go up a rank in the Elitist thing?-- Barkjon 16:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Meeting Sorry, I've got to go YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna play me at Card Jitsu, and just do water? I will be on Ice Breaker at the Dojo!!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:46, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I'd be on Ice Breaker! DUH! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:50, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Wall O' Fame time 4 u! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 18:54, 7 December 2008 (UTC) yes... :) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 20:26, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Ready! I'm ready!-- Barkjon 21:00, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats, you won 1,000,000 coins! Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:48, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ROFL You did not really win 1000000 coins. I am joking. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:49, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Cart Surfer? Aqua Grabber? I don't know. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 21:58, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I have almost have 50000 coins! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Please put a secondary Talking station on, I am busy looking at the BOTTOM of the page for messages. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station III Like this, only mine is the 3rd one. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:03, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I think it would be easier that way, too. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:04, 8 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, do you like my signature? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:05, 8 December 2008 (UTC) By the way, I cliked the Last Change button, it showed the differences on it. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:06, 8 December 2008 (UTC) It does show the differences on it, too. Other then clicking History button. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:07, 8 December 2008 (UTC) It's awesome! :) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:07, 8 December 2008 (UTC) It is time to use the Sandbox now. I am getting a higher percentage on Talk page edits. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I will edit in my own Sand Box... :) --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 22:09, 8 December 2008 (UTC) thanks flystar Thanks for undo-ing that edit by Hurman Munster, the link he put is the same link that walrus put (DONT CLICK THAT LINK!). --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 23:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) AHHH!! THE WIKI IS UNDER ATTACK!!! PLEASE UNDO THAT EDIT TO MY PAGE! IM NOT WALRUS! HELP1!! --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 23:13, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for handling him. He uses a proxy to bypass our blocks, so we are out of luck.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:47, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I wish they counted all my blocks, reverts, and that as contributioons. I'd have aqround 3,000!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 23:50, 8 December 2008 (UTC) i did not see anything. GIVE ME A CODE OR I WILL BLOCK YOU! sorry. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:16, 9 December 2008 (UTC) it is allowed. Please give me a code. I will be your best friend! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:17, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I say 'Moron' all the time. I am not a moron! Nobody is a Moron! it is not bad. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:20, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ToY! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:20, 9 December 2008 (UTC) you did... --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:22, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station IV Ok... :( I wish I was a member! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:23, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Couldn't you ask SpongeBobrocks09? --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:25, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Penguin Storm Whoa, look, i was testing it to get a pic for the wiki, and i do not hack, and i didnt do any major hacking, i simply used walk on walls, and i do not like hacking, i did it once and it was terrible, i got an account banned, i did it when i was a noob. I just wanted a pic, i do NOT hack or like hacking. I Felt scared while doing it, i dont plan on doing it again. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 17:42, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I got banned on this account i made, called Jayshari Jr. wasnt rare, not many coins, not a big loss...lol. --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 17:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) People say that hacking is fun, but its not, its boring, and makes me scared, that orange box is scary, dont download it, hacking is Terrible --Metalmanager Pepperwheel! 17:50, 9 December 2008 (UTC) I caused Sockpuppets to quit! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 01:17, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station V Hey Flystar... what's up? What have you been doing lately, since I am a bureaucrat? I am guessing I made Sockpuppets mad so he quit on this Wiki. I very likely ticked him off. I'm guessing he was jealous that I was a Bureaucrat and he ain't. I very likely ticked him off. Possibly he was ticked off at me because I am higher power than him and all that crap. It's getting around 10:00 PM here, so good night! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 02:57, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Hey there Flystar, I offiially saw Rockhopper! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:30, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Dude... put a number after the name of the section. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME! 00:33, 14 December 2008 (UTC) IV is four in Roman hi Hi Flystar, Its me Hat Pop. Would you like to meet up on Ice Land in the mines? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:36, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I'll be there! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 19:36, 14 December 2008 (UTC) too thats ok Thats Ok, maybe later. But do you know why it not loading? if you do, Maybe i can help --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:46, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ok Ok, Flystar. Just wondering --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 19:49, 14 December 2008 (UTC) meet up If Club Penguin works, Can we meet on Snow board in the dojo? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 21:26, 14 December 2008 (UTC) award I gave you an award! Check Your Page! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 21:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) DO YOU... Do you know who Elbutler is? he is wrecking my webmastered wiki. --Spongebobrocks09 22:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) 6teen, look at the logo --Spongebobrocks09 22:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Not much, I am done updating my computer. I wish my computer woud not crash now! It wants to crash all the time now! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 12:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the spelling mistake. It's would. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 12:19, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Ready I'm ready! ♠TomasBat 03:10, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I'm currently using Taraton, yes. Though it's not actually my penguin, it's my brother's. (I forgot my penguin's password). ♠TomasBat 03:18, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Not much. I have a Dragon Fable account. NOT an adventure quest one. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC) User name:Sk8rbluscatS Character name:Jonathan --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:30, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah... --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) No, you won't get blocked. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:35, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, you won't get bocked!!!!!!! I ment to type blocked. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) NO problem. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My original User name was going to be Bluecat. I forgot the spelling of it so I spelled it Bluscat. I created Sk8rbluscat in February 2008, 2 months before Bluscat got banned. :( --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) No... It was Ncr1997, AKA Nick R. He decided to do that bad word on my Bluscat. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 00:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) It was on CLUB PENGUIN... NOT THE WIKI! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 01:02, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I will make you one tomorrow morning. Youngsocks filled up the storage space, and I am not in the mood to delete anything yet. I promise i will get it 2moRo. Ok? --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 02:02, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Metalmanager Talking Section Nothing much, just adding a new page to my blog, and i uploaded a new video to my youtube, Its called "Club Penguin Tales - Santa Claus" its a short about a Kid called Metalmanager who meets santa and figures out he's not real but then meets him. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 14:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Dont i get a place in the Gryffindor High Council? Im a Seargent in the Elitist club, and it says we get a place. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 16:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats, you are a Sysop now. :) --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 17:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats, you get the options of deleting pages. I allow you to "delete" my user page. Remember to restore it! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Please restore my page! I hope you know how to restore a page! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:08, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I edit CPW every day too. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Just make a test-subpage from your user page. Delete it then restore it. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:26, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I have more power than you. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Just to be safe, don't block me when you get mad. Do that, and you will have a long lasting Club Penguin Wiki account. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I know, I wanna be a Sysop, but i guess im not ready. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 18:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Why?! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 19:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I see your point, but, when those people made it they put people like Heatblast, Wwe, Etc. i was bored and i wanted to make a page, but all the pages have already been made! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 19:58, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Flystar, Do you like Aqua Grabber, I do, and i was playing it today, and i finished time trial in Clam Waters, and theres a secret level! its called Compressed Air mode, the water doesnt come into your sub, you go REALLY fast, and if you hit a wall you explode! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 23:56, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Heres how you find it. * Go to Aqua Grabber and click Play on Clam Waters. * Before getting the Grand Pearl, check every single clam for the black egg (rare treasure). * Now, get the grand pearl and complete the stage. * Now, go on to Time Trial and finish it. * Then, go back and you will have a fifth star (1. Grand Pearl, 2. Rare treasure, 3. Finish without losing sub, 4, Time trial, 5. SECRET LEVEL.) * The Secret level is called "Compressed air mode". * Now, Have fun, ride around real fast and dont crash into walls! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 00:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Well, The easiest way to complete Time Trial is to have a fast computer and wait a second before you leave with the grand perarl (when you are next to the giant clam) because the fish (Fluffy) will move. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 00:13, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Anyways, I gtg, its 16 minutes past midnight where i am, see ya tomorrow! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 00:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat's Talking Station VI hey. Check out the section header! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 18:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hey. I was just trying to get my signature to work without no errors because it said Invalid HTML tags... :P --Sk8rbluscatTALK TO ME! 18:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Check out my new Signature! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I did not call the page special for nothing!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I will be on Glacier at the Ice Rink if you need me. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I am on Powder Ball now. I can't get on Glacier. Its full. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 18:54, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I cant get anyone's player card up FULL SNOW CONE! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) no... It don't work. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Deep snow. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:05, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I like being on Club Penguin, -gulp-shawn. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:07, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I will make it super super super small. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:11, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Shawn Try Ice Pond. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:12, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I'm Jonathan --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:13, 21 December 2008 (UTC) -cries- Please, I will be your best friend... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:15, 21 December 2008 (UTC) yeah... I am on Powder Ball at the dock --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:17, 21 December 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:17, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah... cool!!!! I am the only one in my school in 6th grade on Club Penguin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My friend, Ncr1997 played Club Penguin and his computer does not work. He is on AOL internet (dial-up) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah... he has been banned 3 times on Club Penguin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) What a waste of 2 KB. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 19:57, 21 December 2008 (UTC) yeah a waste of 2 KB --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 20:01, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I did not mean to put it on your talk page. WOW... this is going to almost be my 3400th edit! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 20:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) wow! Wow, that is awesome! By the Way, Chapter 3 of my story is here, you can read it here --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 23:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ok... I have not been on since 3:00 PM there. It's 6:00 PM there? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 02:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I shouldn't have made you a Sysop... this is a night mare. Sorry, I can delete pages and move 'em. I was going to move it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 02:48, 22 December 2008 (UTC) You could have moved that page to a User Subpage. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 11:43, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Let's meet Sure, why not. Unfortunately, my membership expired a few days ago, so I don't have any member clothing/furniture on! Okay, so Glacier at the Beach okay? --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 14:35, 22 December 2008 (UTC) RE: SATAN Hey Flystar, Yeah, I like satan? Big whoop, wanna fight about it? Sincerely, Satan's Lil' Minion - December 22nd, 2008. ::So you're going to ban me for following a different religion? Satan's Lil' Minion - December 22nd, 2008. :::Unlike other people i've met on other sites that are Satanist, i'm considerate and appreciative of other people's religions. Satan's Lil' Minion - December 22nd, 2008. ::::My friend's do...not me. Satan's Lil' Minion - December 22nd, 2008. :::::So you've got a problem with my Homosexual friends? Satan's Lil' Minion - December 22nd, 2008. ::::::I guess i'll have to leave then...since the rules here are a little to intolerant for me and my views. Thank you, and have a good day, sir! Satan's Lil' Minion - December 22nd, 2008. Re: Your Last Post I'm trying to make your wiki better. The only way I can think to do that is to point out the flaws in your logic. If YOU don't like that, I don't think you're a very good admin for not accepting constructive criticism. ShadowyLeftHand 17:48, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Glad to hear it. Then ban them.Well, Look at my talk page and come to your own desision.Which, IMNSHO, should be to ban them.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 16:34, 23 December 2008 (UTC) OK! I'm headed to meet you! 'Nuff said. :D --☺ƒгәӘ╚σн☺ 18:15, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Film name Its called Explosion plan diddnet wanna say on cp coz of filters --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 21:24, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Flystar! Will you be able to come to Skater TV party??? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 23:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Check out my Christmas signature! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 23:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry not yet but nearly --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 23:44, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Sad news bout the movie Sorry, the upload failed --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 13:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) lol, gotya http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=BIjbmuHcpzQ soz its uk, im in the uk --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 13:35, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Video Hmm, Not sure, prob after xmas --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 15:05, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Dont worry Dont sweat it, it was actually cool thing coz it made it look like a big agent hq lolz --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 15:10, 24 December 2008 (UTC) YOUTUBE lol SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 15:12, 24 December 2008 (UTC) NO YOUTUBE??? lolz, ok, u should make one tho so i can advratise ur youtube on my youtube and my blog --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 15:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ... U dont know how? oh, oh well. u shoudl see my blog thn http://Sk8itbot.wordpress.com oops oops, thats my old blog http://sk8itbot08.wordpress.com/ New show I'm making a new show on my youtube called "CPL" which stands for "Club Penguin Lotto" where I will make a video telling people to guess a number between either 1 - 50 / 1 - 100 / 1 - 1000 the higher the number, the beter the prize. You should make an account on youtube so you could guess or you could guess on my talk, but i will be going on server Southern Lights so don't go there. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry for sounding mean, i forgot to turn of caps lock, i have just been trying to film for ages! im not angry with you. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] (Talk! Play! Edit!) 15:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) yeah its true, he snapped at me too lol --Sk8itbot08 Talk to me,please, I dont get out much... 15:58, 24 December 2008 (UTC) --Vercool TALK 2 ME! 16:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) You are causing me to get 10000 edits... that would be cool --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 17:24, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Nah! I will wait till tomorrow. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 17:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) http://sk8itbot08.wordpress.com/ http://sk8itbot08.wordpress.com/ Re:4th Hale not beauracrat Oh, seeing he was in the top users. But I'm shocked that he's not. --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 13:47, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Not them either?!? Really? But still I think they should be informed too. Seeing that you're a sysop, I think you might wanna make a Vandal Watch. Here's my message: *Quite a few wikis have a project called Vandal Watch. They have it incase anyone does vandalise the pages of their wiki. But I think us, the CPW should really have one. We have had a few attacks, so this could be really useful in catching the hooligans. I have already made one, under the name page of User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch, so if you wish to make one, click on my link, copy & paste the stuff, and customize if you want. Also, one more thing: Could you add a color-coded system on your vandal watch, and rate the threat of the users. If they did minor vandalism, put them on a specific colour. If they do even more, they go up colours, and so on. But, of course, you may not even consider Vandal Watch and scrap it. I don't mind, since you are on of the beauracrats/sysops, but tell me if it's a bad idea, and pretend I never said any of this. *I am leaving this on all of the beauracrats talk pages! --[[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 13:51, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I got a guitar!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 14:35, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I got a Playstation 2! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 14:54, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I also got a mouse, car shaped! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 14:54, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I got a car-shaped computer mouse! It's cool! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 15:01, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Cool! I didn't get ANYTHING club penguin. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 15:10, 25 December 2008 (UTC)